1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safe tool assembly and more particularly to two protective covers of the safe tool assembly that may be opened and stored stably, thereby operating the desired tool safely.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
As shown in FIG. 1, a portable tool assembly comprises two opposite grips 10 including a shaft member 11 disposed at each side thereof and having tools 12 axially mounted thereon. Each of the tools 12 includes a fitting hole 120 formed on one end thereof by which the shaft member 10 is connected with the tool 12, thus enabling to use or store the desired tool 12. However, such a conventional tool assemble may not be positioned while in use, causing danger.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.